


饮冰

by Touya_lulee



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touya_lulee/pseuds/Touya_lulee
Summary: “这些都是帝王之术，你不懂也罢。”





	饮冰

**Author's Note:**

> 写了些想写的东西，ooc了俺提前道歉。

――

“这些都是帝王之术，你不懂也罢。”

――

1.

前朝皇帝崩了还不到十年。

2.

一个人一辈子能遇上改朝换代的机会不多，日子却是要天天过，百姓永远是最早走出去的那批人。

迪卢木多住的地方离八大胡同只隔了一尺巷，不到一盏茶的功夫，吵闹声就顺着风吹进了他家府邸的大院。迪卢木多换了身便装，打算去隔壁溜达溜达――倒不是说他多想凑这个热闹，一是他心里有事儿，二是刚从陕甘回来，对京城里的市井气有些怀念。

3.

他刚走到门口，没想到被宫里来的公公拦住了，说皇上有请。

4.

宫里的人，说话都自有一套规矩，“皇上有请”和“皇上召你入宫觐见”，意思是不一样的。迪卢木多听完，拱手道谢，没有回去换身官服，就跟着回了皇城。

路过八大胡同的时候依然听得人声鼎沸，喧嚣尘上，从街口望见一片炸飞的烟雾。迪卢木多的脚步慢了下来，走在后面的太监突然喊了句“爷，快点吧。”然后半阖起眼皮，好似看了什么不该看的东西一样。

5.

九月，暑气未退，日头是热的，石板却是凉的，迪卢木多还没跪下行礼，吉尔伽美什就挥手免去，让他坐下。

皇家的园林，请的是苏州的工匠，精雕细琢，气韵高古，一片野趣纵横又隐隐透出些缩龙成寸、小中见大的势态。

吉尔伽美什正歇在亭子间的躺椅上，几份样式精巧的小点摆满了面前的石桌。迪卢木多坐下，双手放在膝盖上紧握成拳——他不久前在江南恩科的考场做总考官，查出了一堆贪污受贿的官员和科场舞弊的学子，涉及广，牵连深，还闹出了人命官司，本以为是替朝廷除恶务尽的大好机会，没想到他没能等到皇帝下旨查处的那天，就又被派去陕甘一带查盐运的案子。

陕甘一带地处偏远，来往通信困难重重，颇有些言路不通的意思，贪官污吏仗着天高皇帝远，在盐运上是做足了功夫，可着劲儿中饱私囊。他查处了几个作威作福的官头头，剩下的小虾米却像得了谁的通风报信一样躲起来了。

他心头牵挂着，拉拉扯扯，倒是忘了先前舞弊的案子，等再回京，才意识到连秋闱殿试都过了。

6.

吉尔伽美什看他落座之后就搁那儿自顾自地耷拉着脑袋，心情好了不少——世人皆知他这位清正廉洁的大学士外圆内方，清雅风骨，却不知道他想起事儿来愣是一副呆头鹅的模样，不过是脸长的好看，不熟的人容易被唬住罢了。

“盐运的案子，怎样了啊？”他看够了自家大臣的热闹，舍得开口问了句话。

迪卢木多压下如胸口滚沸水一样的情绪，把事情一件一件说给他听，讲到砍了几个贪官的脑袋时，还给吉尔伽美什听乐了。他一伸手不轻不重地把人拉近了些，看似漫无章法，实则在手心里描了个好字。白瓷碟上的糕点散着桂花的香味，甜滋滋地渗到心坎里去，带着几分暖意，饶是心里挥之不去的烦忧也散了不少。

7.

眼看着天空还余着大半夕照的颜色，迪卢木多沉了气，他骗不了自己，这个问题他最后还是要抛给这位一国之君，眼下这位喜怒无常的主看起来心情不错，或许不该在这时犯他的忌讳，可他还是要问……他问：“皇上，那恩科舞弊的案子……”

“朕就知道，你不会问别人，一定要从朕这里讨说法。”吉尔伽美什打断了他的问话，风忽得大了些，四面一片竹树跟着猎猎作响，生出冷清肃杀之意。

迪卢木多垂下眼睛，假装听不懂皇帝话里的意思。

“江南的学政下了天牢，收了贿赂的主考发配边疆，状元撤了，榜眼顶上。震慑了官员，也安抚了民心。”

一番话说完，亭内陷入了长久的沉默。

臣节重如山。

臣节重如山乎？

江南好，可如今想来却觉着是喉头梗着血，胃里坠着石，迪卢木多看着两人还搭在一起的手，没有先动。

“怎么，罚得不够么？”

“不够。”

“如何才够？”

“凡受贿十万两以上者皆下天牢，两万两以上者皆革职查办，有舞弊情节的考生三年不得再考，此科理当作废，择日重考。”

8.

“下去吧。”吉尔伽美什吩咐道。

亭子两边仅有的两名宫女福了福身子，逃也似的迈着小碎步走了，领他面圣的太监在主子身后给他比了个口型，也退下了。

老公公说，爷，脑袋只有一个。

现在这里只剩他们了。

9.

“朕问你，这天下第一重要的，是什么？”

“江山社稷。”

“江山社稷又是什么？”

“家国天下，黎民百姓。”

吉尔伽美什松开了他的手，一字一句地挖着他的心：“恩科，所谓恩科，施恩与天下士子，结天下文人之心。科举要选才，也要化育天下——但这些都不是最重要的，最重要的牢笼志士。”

迪卢木多只觉得一股寒气从青石板上腾起，钻进他的膝盖缝里，冷得让他分不清初秋还是深冬，他忍不住抬起头直视吉尔伽美什那双鸽子血一样的红眼睛，声音也在重压下变厉了些许：“那谁来还那些清流举子一个公道！……”

“杂种，你这是犯上！”

迪卢木多不是没听过他的责骂，连砍头用的大刀也在脖子上架过，可是玉碎不改其白也，竹折而不可去其节也……

吉尔伽美什继续说：“江南恩科的水是深，天底下藏污纳垢的地方多着呢，要是全让你翻出来，这家国天下的根基也要动摇了——若是那样，黎民百姓就更没有好日子过！朕是国君，是王，跟天下太平比起来，几个秀才的清白，算不得什么。”

10.

长暮垂空，眼见着一弯青白的细月显露在天穹之上，吉尔伽美什留下最后一句话，起身回了行宫，留他一个人呆坐在那里。

“这些都是帝王之术，你不懂也罢。”

11.

迪卢木多明白了，八大胡同里，应该是在放榜——他明白吉尔伽美什为何召他进宫了。

许是这月色太冷，直叫人如饮寒冰。

——

END.

——

*“恩科，所谓恩科……最重要的牢笼志士。”

“这些都是帝王之术，你不懂也罢。”

——《铁齿铜牙纪晓岚》


End file.
